The End Of Space
by rangernumberx
Summary: Tabuu was never truly defeated. He has been waiting. While the Smashers have been doing their daily routines, and preparing for the new tournament and arrivals, he has been planning. He shall get revenge. For his master.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darkness. That word alone could be an accurate description of the place he was in. Darkness. To be more exact, black with varying shades of purple. But darkness none the less. He shouldn't think so bad of it. It was his home. It had created him. He helped expand it. But that was in the past now. He was a sliver of his former self, a few molecules joined together by a consciousness.

He was, undoubtedly, a genius. If it wasn't for his large amount of mental powers, he would not be existing. Probably. However, as many people with so much power do, he got arrogant. He thought his plan was fool proof. He orchestrated everything. From the first bombing to the final attack, everything was composed by him. And it had happened perfectly.

Fool proof. However, he was naïve. Fools always find a way into the smallest of loopholes in the best of plans. Especially the smart ones. Reviving the ones he thought he had finished. Turning those who worked for him against him. And finally reducing him to his current form. And suddenly, all of his work had gone. All of his trophies, from each successful bomb, had returned to that world. Now he was left to floating around his home.

Subspace. The gap between worlds, unable to ever leave. Sure he could watch anywhere, from Pallet to Aperture. He could get anywhere. And yet, he couldn't. But there was one place above all that he hated. And yet loved. The Subspace Memorial, as the universe called it. The area of his greatest success. And the memory of his greatest defeat. So many bombs had exploded at once. So much more for his home.

When he was slain, it couldn't be returned. So much energy had gone through it at once. It was an existing paradox. It was a constant portal between the worlds. His and theirs. It was the closest he could get to life. But it hurt. It burned his essence to be there for so long. And yet, it revived him. Bit by bit. If he could do it for long enough, he could return. Gain power, cool off. Gain power, cool off. He could return to his original state.

And then he would attack. He would get revenge. On the revivers. On the leader of the land. On those who abandoned him. On this universe. On all universes. For his master.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:- Tournament

"For the sake of the Master Emerald, AGAIN?" The entire mansion heard Sonic's outburst, the noise of which was only matched by the collective sighs of half the inhabitants. Sonic may have a carefree nature generally, but (aside from someone trying to take over the world) there was one thing he hated. Waiting. The fact he's naturally one of the fastest land runners in existence can testify to that.

"You know, maybe you should take a break." Sonic wheeled around to see Link walking into the Brawl Lobby. The hero of twilight was clad in his usual green getup, Master Sword in its sheath, Hylian Shield on his back. He was holding a straight face, which was difficult as he was just walking outside the room when the hedgehog had his outburst. It was especially painful as Hylians have sensitive ears. Sonic's yell was still ringing in them.

"Come on, I swear this is fixed somehow!"

"Everyone except Diddy and Wolf has done it."

"Exactly! Then why shouldn't I be able to?" Sonic took his idol stance, foot tapping on the ground.

"Because speed alone in a fifteen minute brawl is not very effective."

"Alright,"

"If you want to try the Classic challenge, you should already know that."

"Alright,"

"You should've learnt that when you nearly failed your entrance test, a _three _minute brawl."

"Alright, but,"

"Anyway,"

"HOLY CHILLI DOG, I GET IT!" Link winced, but soon regained his composure. "Slow down, avoid hits. It's in there. Got it?"

"Yes." Link replied, still slightly taken aback from Sonic's shout. He had been trying constantly to endure the fifteen minute brawl and get one hundred and fifty kills on alloys to be eligible to fight the Classic mode, which in turn had to be done thrice to be eligible for All Star, a task only ten smashers had finished. This had been going on for the last week. _The lack of sleep must be getting to him_, Link thought.

"Good." Sonic punched one of the four sandbags lying around. The Brawl Lobby, more commonly known as the Brawl Room or the Arena, was the area where the matches were held on weekdays. However, at any time of the week (except the hour leading up to that day's set of matches), it could be used for practice brawls. It was extremely clever in how it did it. Master Hand had created it between the first and Melee tournaments, to allow easier access to the fighting areas. Just set the rules using a nearby computer screen, set the stage, step into the portal and you're off. Each stage was created in a small, individual universe (R.O.B explained that these 'pocket universes' were right next to them, and were the easiest universes to get to from their current universe). The fighters would appear, and Master Hand's pre-recorded voiceover would count them in, and you're off. They were able to be changed manually, to such things as changing the items that would drop, and whether it would be a game of lives or hp. However, the cleverest thing about these universes was that there was no real lasting damage. In their current universe, damage done to Smashers was reduced by a large proportion, but people could still be impaled, for example. That was the purpose of the trophy system. If a Smasher received fatal wounds, he or she would automatically turn into trophy form. In this state, the person (or Pokemon, or robot, or whatever Mr. Game And Watch was, or anything) would heal at a remarkable rate, even a decapitated person being healed within an hour, and could be turned back to flesh (or metal, you get the idea) at a touch of the base. This base turns a stone grey at the beginning of the process, and turns gold, usually at such a rate many people would instantly see gold. However, in these stages, you could get a Purple Pikmin to your vulnerable area and instantly get up, with only a percentage of damage. These percentages stacked on top of each other, and made the fighter increasingly easy to knock back. There were boundaries (visible to the fighters, not on screen for any spectators) that, if passed, would make you lose a life. If you had another life, you would appear on a revival platform, damage down to zero. No matter how hard they tried, almost nobody could get their heads around how it could ever be possible. "Wanna brawl?" Link looked back to Sonic, as his eyes had traced the air path of the unfortunate sandbag. They had feelings, you know.

"Wha-Sorry? Oh, no. That reminds me."

"Come on, you said it, I need to practice. Why not in a fight?"

"Because Master Hand called us to a meeting at the start of dinner in five minutes, and I was going to find anybody that was missing." Link looked at the clock. "That was five minutes ago." Sonic looked at Link. Link looked at Sonic. There was a moment of pause. And then they simultaneously fled for the door, not wanting to face the wrath of Master Hand. Luckily for them, both the Arena and the dining room were on the same floor. Although Sonic was, as previously stated, the fasting land creature in the mansion, he was tired from all his failed attempts to endure quarter of an hour of alloys. Therefore, Link and Sonic reached the dining room at the same time. They burst through the door, apologies forming, when they realised that the giant disembodied hand they were meant to be apologising to wasn't there. However, all of the other Smashers were, and were hitting the duo with stares. Link was the first to break the awkwardness with a question, "Where's Master Hand?"

"Crazy's been at it again." Answered King Dedede, tearing some meat of a chicken drumstick. "He's set Fire Primids loose in the library." Nobody knew how Crazy Hand, the left handed, chaos representative to Master Hand's order and creation, had managed to obtain members of the subspace army. Everyone knew that it wouldn't take long for the saner brother to fix the library and get rid of the humanoid flamethrowers, but every time he had to try and take precautions so Crazy wouldn't do it again. However, every time, he managed to find a way of succeeding. Last time it was a Glice that froze anyone who opened the fridge. "You better sit down, before he realises you're late."

"_I would say it's too late for that, Dedede._" Everyone suddenly noticed Master Hand who had silently teleported in, floating in front of the food dispensers. It was odd to try and describe how he spoke. It was, in the basic sense, telepathy. But it faded over distance and had usually was for public hearing, like normal speaking. "_You two better sit down. Who knows how long it will be before my brother acts up again._" Sonic and Link hastily sat down at the nearest free table, which happened to have four others on it. There were the Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, who had already got themselves some vegetables including carrots and aubergines, which Pit was shying away from ("Bad experiences," he told everyone). King Dedede was in the remaining filled seat, finishing off the drumstick.

"We…We're incredibly sorry, sir." Sonic stuttered, taking a free seat. "I was just trying so har-"

"_While I greatly appreciate your eagerness, it must not get in the way of important events. Also, this constant brawling cannot be good for you. I am putting you on a one day brawl suspension, for your own sake, starting tomorrow. Get some rest." _Sonic opened his mouth to argue, and then closed it, thinking better of it. _"Now, as you know, the final standings have been announced, with Meta Knight performing best,"_ The warrior appeared to smile slightly behind his mask, before going back to his cold, neutral expression. _"And Ganondorf finishing last."_ The King of Evil scowled at this, dark energy forming around his clenched fist before dispersing. _"I must congratulate you all for lasting this long, despite the constant fighting, the Subspace Incident, and my brother's antics."_

"_AND IT SHALL NEVER END!" _Screamed Crazy Hand, who was speeding along the corridors, trying to catch a Roader that he had set free, before Master let loose his promised punishment.

"_Ah, yes. But now, it must come to a close. I am now officially announcing the fourth Super Smash Brothers tournament!" _As soon as the word 'super' had been said by Master Hand, all of the smashers started to talk.

"New tournament?"

"New tournament!"

"That means new faces around the mansion, right? And new stages!"

"But I haven't completed Classic, for heck's sake!"

"Yes, we know Wolf. Sometimes you're worse than Sonic."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"_Quiet!"_ Quietness followed. _"Yes, new fighters and stages. But the Brawl tournament won't end until the next one starts, so you three still have a chance. Also, at the moment, no smashers are being forced to leave."_

"Forced to leave?"

"Yeah, the Melee fighters that still come around sometimes. Mewtwo had no morals, Pichu was too young, and so on."

"_But we will still be accepting new fighters. And, like the last two times, I am allowing smashers to request people they know to fight."_

"Interesting…"

"Maybe I can-a invite Princess Daisy?"

"_However, as they have always had a major input, I am not going to be talking to the original twelve about these additions."_

"Never-a mind."

"_Now, just fill out these forms," _Master hand pointed towards an empty table, where there were, indeed, forms, _"With universe, names, and so on. Put them in the box outside my office, and they will be considered. I will also be bringing in some fighters from other universes. Good evening." _And with that, Master Hand floated out of the dining room. He hadn't even reached the door when the talk erupted. However, there were two sad faces. One of them was sitting next to Sonic, the Ice Climbers, King Dedede, and Pit.

"What's the matter, Link?" The angel asked the Hylian.

"I'm…going to be leaving soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The royal penguin leaned on the table. "You heard the hand. No one's exiting, let alone an original member."

"That's the thing. I'm not an original member, although technically I am." Sonic had just arrived with several chilli dogs he had set out to get half a second earlier.

"I'm not sure what you're hearing, but I'm listening to something that makes less sense that Crazy Hand's logic. Any chance you can avoid talking in riddles?"

"Look, I'm the hero of twilight. I came for this tournament. You two," Link pointed at the Ice Climbers, "You remember last tournament, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course we do." Popo replied, still eating his vegetables.

"We came in that round." Nana, who had finished her food, continued.

"We did well."

"Not as well as this year, though."

"And Link's right."

"'Cause last time it was-"

"The hero of time." Link finished the two's talk. "Each tournament, Master Hand takes in a different Link. We're still the same really, but we're from different times and sometimes universes. There's too much weird time stuff going around our lives, we can only stay for one tournament, or…well, it won't be too good for Hyrule. Something about time displacement and distortion. The same with Zelda." Link pointed over to a teary-eyed princess, being comforted by Samus and Peach. She had formed close bonds with the two.

"Wow, man, I'm…sorry, I guess." Sonic spoke awkwardly. The other two newcomers were in a similar state. Only the Ice Climbers had experienced this before, and both had sad looks on their faces.

"Does…does Toon know?" Pit asked, nearly regretting asking the question at such a time.

"No. Last time, there was another Link. People called him Young Link, I've heard." Link spoke, putting Pit slightly at ease.

"Yeah, that's what we called him," Nana started.

"But he was just the grown Link as a child, so he had to return with older Link." Popo finished.

"Toon comes from a different timeline to all other Links, so he's different and can stay. However, these are my last few days at Smash Mansion." All the table went silent at this remark. All of them ate the food they had (Link wasn't hungry) as the talk continued around them. For such a lively place, the mansion did build up friendships a lot.

"Alright, let's-a go!"

"No, Wario, DON'T GAS THE WHOLE ROOM!"

Too late.

* * *

**AN:- And that's the first chapter. **

**Twilit Smash Nova:- Thanks for the review! I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story.**

**As you have might have guessed, it will take a while for Tabuu to gain his power and organize another foolproof plan. So, in the meantime, here's a section of life for the Smashers. And a dose of soppy, I'm-gonna-miss-you-ness. Yeah, I hate that sort of stuff too. I hope this will be the only chapter like it in the story, and the action will be constant from now on. I could go on to tell you how Tabuu will appear and attack...but that would ruin the fun.**

**So, please read, review, follow, favorite, parody, sing about, send to a movie director, plan murders that mimic plot events, or whatever you want to do when you enjoy a fanfic so much.**

**Question time:- Who would you like to see appear in the next brawl game? Answer in your reviews.**

**That's all for now. See ya.**

**DISCLAIMER:- Please do not kill people. Oh, and I don't own SSB. That's Nintendo's job.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:- Mansion

It was half seven on Monday morning, and the quietest the mansion had been in a long time. No stray smashers wandering around. No assist characters or Pokemon have found their way into the mansion. Master Hand's wakeup call wasn't for another thirty minutes. And there was no apocalyptic disaster happening. All was quiet. Until Crazy Hand put a Floow on the intercom.

"What the hell?" Captain Falcon literally jumped out of bed, and nearly followed up with an attack on it. He stopped himself on time. That would be the third time since the first tournament. He looked to the other side of the room at the Mario brothers, who had also woken with a start. Everybody knew that the subspace ghosts were extremely painful when they screamed, and these speakers were explicitly made so they could wake up Kirby with his sleep copy power. Put those two things together, and you get a lot of angry smashers. However, they could do nothing but try to block the sound as it slowly damaged them. All of a sudden, a large noise resonated throughout the mansion, leaving it in silence. The smashers only had time to check they hadn't gone deaf (none of them had) before Master Hand's voice came through the speakers, at a much more forgiving volume.

"_I guess that's your alarm for today. Good morning Smashers…and it appears that the Pokemon and Assist mansions were given the floow treatment, so good morning to you to. The first notice today is that my counterpart has broken the record for gaining access to the subspace army after I have attempted to lock it down. His reward is that you are free to attack him when you see him."_

A large scream was heard, and a large bang followed, signalling a rushed teleport by Crazy Hand. "He better run." Was Falcon's response to this, stretching out.

"_It appears he doesn't want his reward. The second announcement is, this is the last day to request any additional smashers. Any assistors or pokeball Pokemon can request to become a smasher, and I will consider it. All potential smashers will start their auditions tomorrow. There will only be one brawl today to make time for preparations, and that will be in the slot before lunch. Quick reminders to Kyogre not to sabotage Groudon's room, otherwise we'll have to call Rayquaza back, and to Kat, Ana and Sonic that you are off your respective jobs today. That's all for today."_

As the three mansions began to get ready for the day, Crazy Hand was floating above the Assist Mansion roof. As he was just floating there, undoubtedly thinking of more plans of destruction, when he was hit by several small rockets. As he fell of similarly as he does when defeated in Classic mode, Jeff looked at the place he used to be and smiled. "That felt good."

**0o0**

Meta Knight walked along the corridor, to the basement. If that's what it could be called, it was as wide as any floor of the mansion and was as high as two of the above ground floors. He didn't have any food at breakfast, nor did he bring any with him. It would mean removing his mask, something he was very reluctant to do. He had reduced himself to one large meal a day, eaten quickly with no one knowing. No one even knew why the knight was so reluctant to show his face, but that was what he did. He went down the final flight of stairs. He thought of Master Hand's announcement for new fighters. He had heard of a few smasher's requests, such as Peach's wish for Daisy to join her in tag battles (Luigi was also happy with this suggestion), and Kirby had asked for Adeleine to join. She was apparently an artist, with some interesting talents. But Meta Knight? He asked for nobody. All of the people that he thought had been close to and thought would be suitable to fight were dead, with the exception of Kirby. Seeing them again would be…painful. He reached the entrance to the basement, opened the door, and turned on the lights. There, standing before him, was the Halberd. At least, most of it. In the Subspace Incident, his ship was taken over by the army, and was used as a transport method to spread subspace bugs, which in turn created Primids and the like. He would've stopped them from taking the battleship in the first place if King Dedede hadn't stepped in. But even when he had captured it back, it was destroyed by the Subspace Gunship. After Tabuu had been defeated, he had persuaded Master Hand to find the pieces of the Halberd, that had sunk into the sea. He found most of the pieces, but hadn't assembled them. And that was what Meta Knight had been doing since then. Rebuilding. Compulsively. People would say, if they found out, that he would need help. But he would refuse. It was his last physical memory of what took all the others away from him, and he would reform it to its original state.

**0o0**

Ganondorf sat in the library, mind plagued with thoughts. He was…a far way down from his last standing, in the Melee tournament. He knew it was coming, but he couldn't help but wonder why. Was it because of what happened in the Subspace Incident? But it started before then. He had become a 'clone' of Captain Falcon, as they say. A smasher with very similar characteristics in their special moves, which were supposed to define said smasher. But he was the slowest smasher, and a clone of the fastest smasher excluding Sonic. His placing might as well have been already decided. And then…_he _came along. Tabuu. Of course, he didn't know it was him. He came to him through Master Hand, controlling him like a puppet with those chains of light. He offered him a way. Not change his specials, that wasn't allowed in any circumstance. But make him more powerful, and faster. Fast enough to be average, but strong enough to wave his Warlock Punch hit like a charged hit from a Home-Run Bat. He should've known. Master Hand treated all the smashers equal, and he would never affect one's performance willingly. But he was the holder of the Triforce of power. Not only that, but his heart wasn't pure, so neither was the connection with his piece of the Triforce. Master Hand had reduced its power, so there wasn't a repeat of the happenings of Ocarina of Time, for example. But it still had effects on him. At the thought of more power, Din's symbol on his hand made his mind set that he would earn his reward. He enlisted the other four villains, telling them that they would get the same reward. He also blackmailed R.O.B, ending with the creation of the Subspace bomb. Ganondorf shook his head. The robot still hadn't forgiven him for that, and deservingly so. And so started the Subspace Incident. Dedede left after the attack on the Halberd, Meta Knight opening his eyes to the true happenings. Wario was trophified when he faced off against Lucas and that Pokemon Trainer…Red, his name was. It was just him and Bowser, who retreated after the Gunship was destroyed by the Dragoon. Ganondorf then turned on Bowser, to avoid him discovering the lie. And finally he met Tabuu. He was trophified. And then his enemies revived him. Not just any of the smashers though, but his mortal enemies. Link and Zelda. The other two Triforce bearers awoke the third. He still can't understand why they did that, after all he put them through. And then, after fighting their way through the Great Maze, they found Tabuu. His off waves were damaged by Sonic, making a timely if not late arrival, but they were still functional at a lesser range. To reduce the damage done, they fought him two at a time, Ganondorf being one of the first. He became a trophy after the subspace being hit him with a chain of light. He was taken out of the war by the thing that brought him into it. When Tabuu was finally defeated, by what means and who he does not know, he was revived. As they stood in remembrance at the Subspace Memorial, everyone stayed away from him, the need to work together at the time of need gone. It was slow for all three villains to become greeted by the others again. Wario and Bowser had earned their trust again. But Ganondorf was still an outcast. Some, like Bowser and R.O.B will never forgive, and never forget. And he could do nothing about it. A large ring removed the King of Evil from his thoughts. It was time for the day's match.

**0o0**

"_Now that's everyone's here,"_ Master Hand stated the obvious, as Toon Link came in late again, _"__We will see who will be battling today." _The large screen behind him began to rotate a large wheel sideways, showing each individual fighter briefly before moving onto the next. Lucas, Mario, Bowser, and many more scrolled past at an incredible speed, before slowing and selecting, _"Toon Link!"_

"Me?" Toon Link said as, sure enough, his face was on the screen.

"_Yes, you. Now, our second fighter is…Ness! Now, this is going to be a one on one, one stock match, all items on, on a random stage. Now, please step on the teleporter."_ The cartoon Link, sword and shield on his back, and Ness, PK sparking on his fingers, both walked onto the teleporter. They left when they were both on it, and appeared on the selected stage. The other brawlers also recognised the stage, as the screen had turned into a large view of the battle. The Pirate Ship, also known as Toon Link's favourite stage. The countdown started.

"_3," _A burst of coloured smoke appeared on the left edge of the ship, dispersing to reveal Toon Link.

"_2," _A portal opened up just off the other end of the ship. Ness skidded out and onto the end of the ship, covered in soot.

"_1," _Toon Link took out his smaller version of the Master Sword and Hylian Shield and adopted a fighting stance. Ness shook of the soot covering him. His hand was crackling with PK energy.

"_Go!" _Toon Link made the first move, launching an arrow at Ness, who jumped over it.

"PK fire!" Was Ness's shout when he launched the attack, angling it downwards at the green opponent. It was also Toon's cue to roll out of the way, as a pillar of fire erupted where he just was. Suddenly, a spring appeared right next to where Toon landed. For once it was used for its original purpose, and the cartoon smasher jumped on it, reaching the top of the mast. As he looked down, he saw Ness looking around for his opponent. Grinning, Toon jumped of the platform, put his shield on his back, and pointed his sword downwards. He then fell at a faster rate, falling on the PK powered youth. The attack hit, and Ness was sent flying a short distance. He landed on his feet, next to the spring. As Toon leapt towards him, he threw the item at him. However, a capsule appeared right between the two fighters. And it also happened to be one of the explosive lookalikes. This time it was both of the kids that were sent flying, and they landed on both sides of the ship.

"How did that happen?" Toon questioned, slightly winded from the close range explosion.

"I don't know, must be a coincidence." Was Ness's reply.

"Could that really be a coincidence?" Pit repeated Toon Link's question.

"_For an item to appear just there, and for it to be an explosive…" _Master Hand started to murmur, and then came at a conclusion. _"Crazy!" _The disembodied hand rushed out of the room looking for his twin, and the smashers looked back to the screen. Ness was at 109%, while Toon Link was at 121%. The two fighters were both, yet again, at opposite ends of the ship. They had just survived the bombs from a lookout post and a bomb filled party ball, and they were completely out of breath. However, they would not give up. Ness PK thundered himself and launched himself at Toon.

"Is that all you've got?" Toon Link taunted, as the target pulled out a bomb and threw it at the human projectile, throwing him up in the air. Master sword glowing white, he then attempted to stab upwards at Ness and knock him pass the boundary, but he was kicked down with a PK launching kick. They both landed two meters apart, near the left edge. Out of the corner of his eye, Toon spotted something that he thought would win him the match. He launched his boomerang, which Ness merely sidestepped.

"You missed-ack!" Ness gloated, but he was caught by Toon's hookshot. He was then pummelled twice, before being tossed towards the left hand boundary. At the moment he was passing over it, the catapult fired with a 'twang', sending Ness out of combat.

"_Game!"_

"_Well done, both of you. That was an excellent match."_

"You weren't there for half of it."

"_That may be Pit, but I know it was anyway. After all, every match is recorded, and I can watch it over again if need be. And that reminds me, the capsule-spring happening was,"_ Everyone's attention was on Master Hand. _"A complete coincidence. However, remember, you can still attack Crazy Hand all day today. So, after that, it's lunch. There are no other jobs for today. But Link, Zelda. Can you see me on my office after lunch?"_

And so they did. There was no major happenings the rest of the day. Olimar may have had to sort out a Pikmin takeover of the movie theatre, and Pikachu ended up short circuiting R.O.B. But those were all daily happenings. Zelda and Link didn't sleep in their old rooms, and their possessions had gone. Their roommates were silently sad, and then continued with their sleep. But all minds were mainly one thing: who would join the smasher roster the next day.

* * *

**AN:- And that was the second chapter. Not much to say about this really, but I think I lined myself up for a few internal stories. Now I've got to plan something out...**

**Also, the hand has spoken. Next chapter will show who (might) enter the next tournament. That also means that it's the last chance to suggest people to join. Because, well, have you ever tried to create a newcomers list all by yourself?**

**Master Hand:- _"Yes."_**

**Shut up. So, please suggest anyone you would like. From a game, of course.**

**So I would like to thank iBeebs and Twilit for following, and all other visitors for just reading this. So please review if you want your voice heard or even if you want your ideas put in the story, follow if you want to know exactly when a new chapter comes up, and favorite if you want me to take over Nintendo, and take the SSB series for myself. Which I don't yet. So, goodbye for now.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:- Auditions

Tabuu. That was what they called him. An outcast. They didn't why he was doing it. But they tried to stop him. So he had to use the cannons. They had been created when his first ally left. The King from Dream Land. It was to…discourage, any further loss. The power of his off waves. So much power put into weaponry, and at such a size. But that was in the past. He was growing. He now had a physical form. It was flimsy. It was small. All that remained of his old self was his center. The orb. His portable source of power. So he wouldn't have to rely on his master so much. The exposure. The exposure that was allowing him to heal. It was hurting less this time. He did not know if the healing effect was wearing off. He did not know what it meant. But he knew the time would come soon. Soon, it would be time.

**0o0**

I woke up. Actually, that's not very accurate. It was more like suddenly becoming aware of my surroundings, yet not knowing where you are. But I knew that I had chosen to be there, even if I did not know the surroundings. Looking around, I saw a variety of…creatures, I think is the word. The most diverse range of life I have ever seen, even with the range of Masters I've fought. All ten others looked different, from humanoids to a small, green and yellow thing with a tuft of red hair. There was even one that looked similar to me. The room itself was enough to accommodate us all in comfort, with chairs of varying heights with tables to match. It was then I realised I was sitting on a chair, a medium sized one. There was a low volume of conversation filling the room. I tried focusing on one conversation, to see if I can learn about my current situation.

"Yes."

"So who invited you? My dad has tried to get me in twice!"

"Oh, um…my friend talked to one of his friends here to ask me to audition. It was a nice of him to try, but it is the kind of thing he would do."

"That's awesome! How are you gonna fight? I'm gonna use my Gaddbrush!"

"I hope I'll be able to use my painting abilities."

"You're using paint to fight as well? You better not copy my moves, Aduhleen!"

"It's Adeleine…"

"And I'm Bowser Jr, who cares? I'm gonna be accepted, and I'm going to be the best smasher this tournament has ever seen!" There were three important things I had picked up from that. One, I was invited to this, number two, tournament. It's obvious that some others actually woke up knowing what they were doing. And, for number three, were going to have to fight. It's not that I'm not accustom to fighting battles, but I hope that I wouldn't have to attack either of those two. They both seemed to be only kids. The one that called itself Bowser Jr still had something that looked like a bib on! There was another talk going on between three creatures, but they seemed to be speaking in a language that no one else could understand. At least, I couldn't. Just then, interrupting my thoughts, the door on the far end of the room opened, slightly startling the grey humanoid creature leaning against it. That creature quickly regained its composure. The thing that opened the door also looked like a human, with grey clothes which gave the instant impression of some sort of soldier or spy. He had several pockets around his lower and middle torso, along with several grenades along his belt. His thumb was repeatedly flicking the pin, which worried me and, I would guess, at least half of the others in the room.

"So, you're the newbies?" He spoke with a cold tone. "Come on, I need to show you guys to Master Hand. If anybody's asleep, wake them up." He waited for us to check that nobody was sleeping, and then turned and walked along the corridor outside. The one that called himself Bowser Jr hurried after him, along with a small, cat like animal. The rest of us followed. As we walked along the corridor, we came across a window which everyone, out of some kind of instinct, looked out of. From the height, it looked like we were on the second floor, looking out onto a large garden. All we could see were very large amounts of plants with leafs, buds and flowers, with the most variety being with the colour of stalk each one had. But then we were moved on, along the corridor. It was silent, except the background noise of people walking, animal noises (mainly birds, but there were some unrecognisable sounds) from outside, and the distant yell of someone shouting at a guy named Wario to not 'gas out another room'. They walked on. They reached a set of stairs, and went upwards to what seemed like the top level. A short walk to the left, and we were right in front of a pair of double doors. On it stated 'Master Hand'. Our leader knocked, and entered without waiting for an answer. After everyone has entered, the door shut, seemingly on its own accord. Nobody noticed, however, as everyone's eyes were fixed on the floating disembodied hand levitating behind a desk.

"Is that Master Hand?"

"Of course it must be, idiot!"

"_Thank you for bringing the appliers, Snake." _Our escort nodded, and left. The door once again closed on its own accord. _"Everyone, I welcome you to Smash Mansion. Now, from previous experience, some of your memories will be more complete about your volunteering for the tournament. It is more likely for those who had been invited by another smasher or has worked with us before to retain those memories at first. So…hang on." _The hand in front of us opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out three small devices that looked a bit like earpieces. _"First thing, there is a psychic field covering the mansion, converting most dialects into a language, and also allowing all beings in the field to understand the language. However, there are some that aren't translated, such as the Pokemon language. However," _Master Hand used some of his psychic powers to levitate the three objects, and send them over to three small creatures. _"These were created by R.O.B, another smasher, and act as a translator. Just put them in…there we go. Try them out."_

"Erm, hello? Yeah, it seems to be working." A small blue creature resembling a crocodile spoke, surprised at his sudden change in language. The cream coloured cat and the other Pokemon, who looked like some sort of rodent with a dark blue back and a darker shade of cream on its torso than the cat also signalled the positive.

"_Good. Now, your entrance test will consist of two parts. First, while you will have free range over how you fight with your fists and possibly your weapon of choice, such as a sword or mallet, you will only have four 'special' moves. These will be outside your standard fist fighting, and can range from projectiles to reflecting them. I will put you with a smasher to help you develop your style. Yours will also answer any questions you have. In twenty four hours, you will have to face two tasks. First,you have to last a three minute brawl. However, this has never been failed. It's more to analyse your fighting style, for future reference. After that, you will have to fight in pairs, and the winners of those matches will be entered into the fourth Super Smash Brothers tournament. If you do not make it, you may still be asked to take part at a later date. As I said, you will be able to ask any questions you have to the smashers I assign you to. Have I been clear enough so far?"_ The one I said looked like me put up his hand.

"Why, exactly, are we here?"

"_This is an inter-universe tournament. We collect some of the greatest fighters in an aim to make them better, in case they find themselves against an enemy they wouldn't normally face. Last tournament, there was a large attack on this universe, so it now works both ways in case anything else attacks."_

"Who are 'we'?"

"_Me and my, ah, brother. But he is the embodiment of chaos, so you can imagine what he's like. Anything else? No? Well, I will call out you fighters one at a time, give you your more recognised names if need be for several reasons, such as multiple universes, and tell you your partner and opponent. So, Bowser Jr?"_

"That's me!"

"_You are going to be helped by your dad, Bowser, and you're going to fight Adeleine."_

"You might as well put me up there already!"

"_And Adeleine, you're going to be partnered with Meta Knight. You don't know him, but he's a very experienced fighter and a friend of Kirby and King Dedede. You're likely to get on very well with him."_

"Okay, thank you." She looked nervous and slightly withdrawn. I couldn't help but wonder if she could be any good in a fight.

"_Meowth. You're the only assist character that's taking part this time, as I know you've wanted to be in this since the first tournament. You will be working with Lucario."_

"That's right! Now who am I against?"

"_Now, Todadile, Cyndaquil. Due to the multiple universe scenario, your team name is one of those name changes I've mentioned. Officially, you're going to be known as Team Pokepals, but we chose the best of all the possible teams. If you want to be known by another name unofficially, feel free to do so."_

"Wait, hang on," Meowth spoke up, "I'm going to be fighting against a team?"

"_Yes. While they have trained under Wigglytuff's Guild and even saved the world, they are used to turn based fighting. They are going to need to learn how to fight simultaneously, unlike you, who have had plenty of experience in this style of fighting." _Meowth quietened down after that. _"You two will be alright with that?"_

"Sure, always love a good challenge!" The Todadile spoke, seeming to be much more upbeat than his partner, who seemed to be nervous of his surroundings, not saying much. His personality was similar to Adeleine, making me think similar thoughts about him. He would always have his partner to help him, however.

"_You will be partnered with Red, a Pokemon trainer. While the Ice Climbers have a similar style, Red knows how to use different Pokemon's moves to great effect. Now, Krystal. I'm going to put you with Fox. I already know you work well as a team. You will be put against…how would you like me to address you?"_

"Just Black Mage will suffice."

"_Well, there you go. His class is Black Mage, which is why I questioned. He is powerful in damaging magic, so he should be a formidable fighter. Ness will be working with you, a master of PK, a branch of magic. Now, Rock." _He pointed at me. _"You will be called Mega Man, for familiarity reasons."_

"Rock was the development name I was given. Mega Man was my name through beta testing, and wasn't changed due to the happenings with Wiley and the Robot Masters. Mega Man is the closest to a name I have." I explained. However, I couldn't help but wonder who I would be against. At least Black Mage, the person I thought looked the strongest, had already been given another partner.

"_Very well. You will be against a version of you from about a hundred years into your future. X, for similar reasons, you will be called Mega Man X. Are you okay with that?" _So, the other I thought looked like me was a version of me. At least he wasn't an exact copy. For one, he was taller. But that didn't seem to be the best difference when you're going to fight someone.

"Yes, I think so." His voice was extremely similar, but slightly deeper.

"_Good. Mega Man, you will be working with R.O.B, another robot. He is good at creating strategies, so should be a good help when preparing your 'specials'. X, you will be helped by Snake, who you've just seen. He is an expert in numerous types of weapons, so should be a great help with your numerous abilities. Now, I think it's worth mentioning to both of you that the rules concerning your power changes work differently here. You will not need to fight a Maverick or Robot Master to gain upgrades, you will be able to freely access any of your powers outside of battle, and switch between any of your four special selections in battle, if you do choose to use a upgrade for them."_

"Got it." I said. I didn't think I really had it. Also, I was working with another robot? I was interested as to how it would help.

"_And finally, Girahim and Chrono. Girahim, you will be working with Ganondorf. When Demise was killed, he cursed Link and Zelda that an entity of his hatred would follow them throughout history. Ganondorf is that entity, and a very powerful fighter. Chrono, you will be working with Link. He has been able to defeat Demise and Ganondorf on numerous occasions, in several different incarnations. Also," _The hand gave out a small telepathic chuckle, _"You are both men of few words. The Link you will be working with is the hero of twilight incarnation, however he is planned to leave due to time distortions soon."_

"Well then, when can we meet these people?" Girahim asked the question everybody was thinking, while Chrono merely nodded his head.

"_That would be right now. Chrono, Link has gone back to his own time temporarily, but will join you soon." _Master Hand proceeded to press a button on his desk, and asked the nine smashers in the mansion to come and help the newcomers.

**0o0**

The eleven new fighters looked to the double doors as they opened, and revealed nine smashers. The first one that came in was a small, round figure with a metal mask on. He announced himself as Meta Knight to Adeleine, and left with her. Then came in Bowser. Uncharacteristically for the Koopa King, he had a warm smile on his face as he approached his son. They left together, talking to each other about happenings in the Mushroom Kingdom and meeting 'Mama Peach'. Following them was Snake again, keeping his cold demeanour as he led Mega Man X away. Following that was a robot, that Mega Man immediately presumed was R.O.B.

"**Who do you want for me to guide?" **He spoke similarly to the stereotypical robotic voice. However, the tone implied that he was capable of emotion. Master Hand pointed to Mega Man, and the two left to R.O.B's room. Fox came in, and was extremely happy to see Krystal had made it. The two left, already talking about the potential fighting abilities. Ganondorf entered and took Girahim. The two seemed to get a long quickly, or as much as two beings of evil can. Red came in next, and was surprised to see that he would be training two fighters. However, he realised that it wasn't too much different to his three switchable Pokemon.

"Wait until he hears our backstory." Murmured the Todadile, as they left towards the library to plan out their moves. Lucario followed to take Meowth away, and Ness took one look at Black Mage and shivered. Despite him having good intentions, he had a cold feel about him. Ness took him on regardless, leaving Chrono alone with Master Hand.

"_Now, Chrono. Please follow me."_ He did, and the two left Master Hand's study. They then went down the stairs and back to the room where the new fighters had woken up. Master Hand explained that this was the 'teleporter room', the room in the mansion where the psychic energy had been twisted so it was the easiest to summon people and things from different dimensions. Of course, locking it up or even completely destroying the room hadn't stopped Crazy from creating havoc with various enemies from different universes. In fact, Master Hand could've called up Link from his study, but that would have left him without a lot of energy for a while. After some great concentration, a bright flash and Chrono being temporarily blinded from not closing his eyes in time, a green Hylian stood before the warrior and hand. The latter explained that he needed to train Chrono for his audition.

"B-but you said that it would destroy the timeline!"

"Calm down, Link. After looking into it, it turns out that your Time incarnate was the key to three different universes, depending on if and when he killed Ganondorf. However, your universe mends it's time displacement damage quickly. However, for two reasons, one I can't tell you now, I am still inviting your Skyloft incarnate. The reason I can say is that his main enemy is auditioning, I will need him to keep an eye on him." And so, Link took Chrono to the training room. The twenty four hour period had begun. Also in the training room, Snake was contacting Otacon while figuring out how to maximise X's potential.

"Well, we have established you have a range of weapons. Any particular abilities you want to use?"

"Well, I think my X-Buster should be one. It's my basic weapon, after all." To show this, X fired three shots across the room, hitting a sandbag.

"That looks like it could be your neutral move…there! Otacon, you're the tech guy, help me out here. Hey!" Across the room, Bowser Jr had just let loose a Koopa shell, which hit X and knocked him over. While his dad told him to be careful, he was pleased. It looked like his son would become a great smasher. Meanwhile, his future opponent was in the basement, next to the Halberd. She had warmed up to Meta Knight, and was flinging paint around, trying to find her moves.

"Do you think I could make it?" The painter launched a wave of yellow paint towards the Halberd, and turned to her mentor.

"Well, I guess…"

"So there's a chance!" Krystal, Meowth and Girahim were all in their mentor's rooms, talking about what to do. Krystal was getting input from Falco and Wolf as well. Meowth already had one move sorted, but only got help from Jigglypuff, despite Pikachu also being in the room. Black Mage and the two Pokemon were looking through books in the library, finding their possible attacks. All the recruits were preparing. But not all would be ready when it came to the test.

He smiled. Master Hand had been a fool. Not one that could be overlooked. Most defiantly a foolish action. He had announced for all to hear the best place to teleport. He had thought he had been safe. He thought that he was untouchable. The mansion untouchable. He would be proved wrong. And that would happen soon.

* * *

**AN:- And that counted in at over 3,200 words, compared with the 2,400 of last chapter. I hope it will stay around this length, because I'm not sure if I will be able to write much more at a time. Also, I have put in the three viewpoints I hope to use: Third person, Mega Man, and Tabuu.**

**Crow:- I will try to fit in some detail. This chapter isn't a really good one, in my opinion. It's the necessary things to give an example of how things work around the mansion, as somethings may come up later. I will also try to fit in those small story arcs into the story, along with several other characters. But that's just a possibility.**

**iBeebs:- The chapter was already halfway into formation when you reviewed, so I didn't put either of those in. However, I am planning to host a second round of auditions (just mentioned, I'm not going though all this again no matter how much you pay me) and say who got through. Also, up to five others may come back in the 'callback' round. So, they may appear.**

**The new tournament transition is going to go in stages, so it will start with new smashers, then new stages, and then new Pokeballs, assists and items. **

**I would like to thank Brawl In The Family webcomic for giving me the Adeleine idea and moveset, and Nintendo for not knowing I exist and not suing me for using their game series without permission. So, leave in your review anything you want inserted, as that may happen. It probably will, I always like being given ideas to develop on. So bless your face, if you sneeze in this chapter bless you, peace off, and so on. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:- Brawl

Twenty five hours had passed since Chrono had been paired with Link. Half an hour has passed since all ten wannabe smashers had passed the first part of their entrance exam. Each of these three minute matches were done in private, with only Master Hand watching. However, the entire mansion were in the Brawl Lobby now. Smashers, appliers, and some assists and Pokemon had all gathered to see who would join the roaster. Even if they didn't get to fight themselves, there was a high chance that they would be able to become an assist trophy. Everyone except the ones being auditioned had a leaflet, saying the matchups and the special moves that could be used.

"_May I have everyone's attention?" _Master Hand got everyone's attention. _"We are about to see who will become an official smasher. However, first, there is one major item I need to tell you about."_ Master Hand dipped into hammerspace and pulled out a sphere, with two lines on it and was coated around the edges with a rainbow of colours, which turned transparent when viewed head on. _"This is a Smash Ball."_

"What's a Smash Ball?" Asked Todadile, who was sitting next to his partner and Red's Ivysaur.

"_I was just about to explain. A Smash Ball is a orb of almost pure energy. Attack it enough, and it will break, filling you with its power. It will allow you to use another special move, of devastating proportions."_

"Then how come we weren't told anything about this?" Bowser Jr asked, moodily.

"_Because, each smasher's final smash, the name of the Smash Ball induced move, is different."_

"Unless you're a member of Star Fox, then you get a Landmaster." Wario added snidely.

"_But even then, they each have different properties. There is no telling what your final smash will be before it's used, and it will fly away after an amount of time, so be prepared for anything. I would only recommend that you face your opponent at a close range, in case it's a limited range one." _There was murmuring around the room, wondering what these new powers would do to the match. _"So let's move onto the matches. These will be two stock, with only the smash ball allowed. The item frequency will be on medium, so we can see how you react to a fast pace battle, and the presence of the smash ball. They will take place on the Battlefield stage, one of our most basic locations. And the first match will be,"_ Everyone looked at the screen. There were five icons revolving like the smasher's icons would in a normal brawl. They ended in the picture of, _"Bowser Jr against Adeleaine. Please step onto the teleporter."_ Bowser Jr, after being given a pep talk by his dad, moved eagerly onto the teleporter. Adeleine was slower, but was pushed forward by Kirby who had a smile taking up most of his face. When the two had disappeared, the screen changed into a view of the Battlefield. It was a simple stage, with a large stone base and three floating platforms. And then the countdown started.

"_Three,"_ An easel appeared on the left side of the stage. An airship appeared on the right.

"_Two,"_ The easel started to paint itself into the form of Kirby's painter friend. Bowser Jr jumped from the ship and onto the stage.

"_One," _Adeleine jumped from the painting, as it disappeared. Bowser Jr pulled out the Magic Paintbrush. Both gripped their artistic weapons tightly.

"_Go!"_ Back in the room, almost everyone with a leaflet looked at the fighter's specials as they both released one. Bowser Jr started, and used his side special, Koopa Shell. As the name suggests, he grabbed a green shell from nowhere and threw it at Adeleine. However, she used her neutral, 'Paint Sonicboom'. She swiped her paintbrush, releasing a wave of paint that moved across the stage at speed. It hit the shell moving in the other direction and disappeared, but not before reflecting the shell. Bowser Jr snarled, and used his side special to grab the shell and throw it back. Adeleine repeated the process, and it went on for a few seconds, more than enough time to give Ganondorf and Link (who had re-joined with Pit and Sonic) a sense of déjà vu. All of a sudden, Bowser Jr leapt up and swiped at Adeleine with his claw. She was too stunned to react, and caught the brute force of the blast, which was followed up with a duo of paintbrush strikes. To finish off, Bowser used his neutral special, Paint Strike. This was a slower hit with the paintbrush, but higher in range and knockback. Adeleine was knocked off the edge.

"Ha! Seriously, are you even trying?" the Koopaling turned around, awaiting to see Adeleine appear on a revival platform. However, she wasn't out. In fact, she was using her Paintbrush Spin recovery, swinging her enlarged brush above her head. The final spin struck Bowser Jr with enough knockback to send him across the stage. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"Erm, sorry." Adeleine said, before sketching on an easel, which presumably came from the same place as the Koopa Shell. Quickly, she had finished, and her greyscale image of the winged creature, Bronto Burt. The fly like creature began to fly in a zigzag towards Bowser Jr, who only managed to give a surprised yell before being hit by it, followed by two more, a spider and a Gordo. These had sent him clinging to the edge. However, it was at that point when the first smash ball appeared. Without missing a beat, Adeleine leapt up and hit the ball twice with her brush, and then used Paint Sonicboom. These hits only managed to send it towards Bowser Jr, who used a Clown Car (his up special) to reach the ball. He then followed up with two claw swipes at it, before his transport disappeared. He then took his paintbrush, and fell heavily with it in front of him, similar to the latter half of Ike's Aether. That cracked the smash ball, and caused it to shatter. Bowser Jr felt the energy flood through him, and leered Adeleine, who took a step back. He then leapt up.

"Let's finish this!" Were the final words said, before Bowser Jr moved into his final smash, Airship Strike. He landed on a large airship in the background, and suddenly the weaponry started to pelt the stage with Bullet Bills and Bob-ombs. Try as she might, Adeleine couldn't avoid all the projectiles and was sent flying off stage. She was one down. When she stepped off the revival platform, the final smash had ended. "That was awesome!" Cried a very pleased Bowser Jr.

"I-a hate to-a say it," Mario said, "But that was-a kinda awesome." However, that was the moment Adeleine used her final special, Paint Spill. It looked similar to Mr. Game & Watch's Oil Panic, but didn't need to absorb any projectiles and dealt a lot less damage. However, it did slip opponents up. Bowser Jr didn't get any of this, all he knew was that he slipped, and was sent out of boundaries by a fully charged front smash. Both were down to one stock. Both had no damage. Both immediately engaged in a fist fight, punching, scratching, and jabbing paintbrushes at each other. Both were racked up to over 120% damage by the time the next saw the smash ball.

"Mine!" Bowser Jr used his down special, Sonic Scream, and then leapt after the floating orb. However, the paralysing effects soon wore off, and Adeleine followed him. Bowser Jr had just exhausted his Clown Car's range, and was falling out of reach. Pausing slightly to rationalise what she was about to do, she leapt onto the small platform above her, and proceeded to use Bowser Jr's head as a footstool to propel herself at the smash ball. One Paintbrush Spin was all it took for Adeleine to be covered in the rainbow aura. She fell through the top platform and into the middle of the stage. Bowser Jr rushed forward, but it was too late. She had activated her final smash. It was called,

"Artistic…LISENCE!" The child Koopa was initially confused, but soon realised what it was when a large easel appeared behind Adeleine, and she began painting at an incredible rate. Waddle Dees, Bronto Burts, and finally a circle of large Gordos filled the stage. It was impossible to not be hit. Bowser Jr bounced around the various enemies, before being finished off by a final Gordo. Adeleine had won the match.

"_Game!" _All of a sudden, both fighters were in the Brawl Room, with many cheers. Kirby ran up and embraced Adeleine, while Bowser Jr sulked off. He was going to kick up a ruckus, but Bowser stopped him, reminding him that he could still be chosen, as he was sure he would. Mega Man just thought of how wrong he was when he doubted Adeleine.

"_Congratulations, you two. Adeleine, you are now officially a smasher! Bowser, you fought extremely well, but you just missed out. Now, settle down everybody. You can properly celebrate after the matches. Now, put down that Party Balloon. Wait, filled with Bob-ombs? CRAZY! Ah well, I'll just send it somewhere."_ Sure enough, the open Party Balloon and all of the Bob-ombs were sent away, and a explosion was heard somewhere. _"Oh that? Just my brother's quarters being blown up with a Party Balloon's worth of Bob-ombs. Nothing to worry about. Now, our next match will be,"_ The screen changed again, this time only showing four battles. It finally landed on, _"Meowth against Team Pokepals!"_

"Alright!" Yelled Meowth and Todadile.

"Good luck." Cyndaquil quietly said to Meowth.

"You're gonna need it. I've been in two tournaments as a Pokeball Pokemon, now it's time for me to shine!" All three Pokemon got teleported to the stage, and the screen changed.

"_Three,"_ Meowth appeared on the left of the stage, appearing from a Pokeball.

"_Two,"_ A dimensional hole appears on the right. Todadile and Cyndaquil proceed to fall out of it.

"_One,"_ The dungeon explorers picked themselves up, Todadile brushed himself off, and braced themselves.

"_Go!"_ Todadile and Cyndaquil jumped up onto the platform above them, as Meowth rushed forward. Meowth jumped up and attacked, hitting both of them. However, Cyndaquil proceeded to use Fire Spin, their down special. A pillar of fire erupted, catching Meowth and repeatedly hitting him. As it ended, while Meowth tried to kick at the Pokemon, he was hit by a sudden burst of water, and saw that the team had disappeared from beneath him.

"So that was their Aqua Jet." Lucario said to himself.

"At least they can't hurt each other, that would be extremely painful for Cyndaquil." Red said. He thought it looked like a quicker version of Squirtle's Waterfall, but directly vertical. "Hey, Pikachu, you don't seem to want Meowth to win."

"Well," The electric mouse adjusted his translator, "It was my influence that Meowth wasn't a smasher. It's…kind of because who we look up to."

"I don't see how that should stop him from taking part." Jigglypuff inserted, sternly.

"You don't understand. Go to the library, and find the most influential non-legendary Pokemon. It's a Pikachu, under ownership from a trainer called Ash. A legendary Pokemon in his own right, he met enough and saved the world many times. You know, someone you can really look up to."

"I don't see where this is going, Pikachu." Jigglypuff was surprised that this was the first time she was hearing this, despite being friends with Pikachu since the first tournament.

"All the time this Pikachu was being followed by a trio from an organisation, a criminal one. There were two humans, and a Pokemon. A Meowth, that just happened to be able to speak the human dialect naturally. This was who Meowth looked up to. The perseverance, and all that he succeeded in. Or would've, if it wasn't for that Pikachu. Right from the beginning, he took a dislike to me. And…he blackmailed me, to try and get in the tournament." That was the point when everyone listening went from disbelief to pity. "He probably would've taken your place, Jigglypuff. I managed to get him into the tournament, as he asked, but only as a Pokeball. He had a deep hatred for me for a while, so he tried to do as much as he could to bias the matches out of my favour. I've always been afraid, which is why I've never wanted him in. Which is why I've tried to stop him going in." However, during the sob story, the battle was still raging. And Team Pokepals had obtained the Smash Ball, which had covered both of them. Trapping Meowth with another Fire Spin, they activated the power within them. Suddenly, they leapt just off opposite sides of the stage and floated there. They then spoke simultaneously.

"Hydrofire…BLAST!" Then suddenly, Todadile let loose a powerful Hydro Pump, putting out the Fire Spin but catching Meowth in the stream of water. Cyndaquil, on the other side, had let loose a powerful flamethrower at the same time. Meowth was pushed into the centre, being bombarded with pain on both sides, when an electrical explosion happened in the middle. This sent Meowth into a star KO, while Team Pokepals leapt back to the place they were when they activated their final smash. Meowth came down from the platform, and attempted to hit them with a side special, Pay Day. A stream of coins pelted Todadile, but Cyndaquil dodged the attack and head butted the feline, halting the attack. Meowth then used his neutral, Fury Swipes. After hitting both of them with four strikes, they were sent past the boundaries on the fifth.

"Finally, you guys never seem to go." When the two appeared again, they leapt onto the top platform…and stayed there.

"You know, you could always come up here." Todadile taunted.

"Erm, are you sure this is a good tactic?" Cyndaquil questioned. However, they were cut off when Meowth had appeared above them, with a small dark explosion.

"So, you like my Faint Attack?" The Meowth asked, falling onto the floor below the platform. Pokepals, however, had fallen onto the side platforms. They leapt into the middle in an attempt to tackle Meowth, who dodged. He then proceeded to jump over the team, taunting, stalling. He was trying to waste time until the Smash Ball appeared, and then grab it. However, the team below knew what to do, and used their side special. A bunch of Embers flew across to the left, while a single Surf wave flew to the right. Meowth was struck with the former, and had several singed areas in his fur. Pokemon moves had always been for inflicting pain, opposed to lethal blows, and the properties of this universe lessened even that. However, he didn't let that thought distract him from his oncoming attackers. Todadile launched his Bite attack, but it was stopped by Meowth, merely holding back the attacker's jaws. He then kicked Todadile, sending him across the stage.

"What was that?" Cyndaquil said, rushing over to his partner.

"That, my dear loser, was a Feint." Meowth was going to boast about his down special, but then he noticed that the background had gone dark. "SMASH BALL!" And thus, the Smash Ball scramble took place. Hits were being exchanged at such a rate, that none of the spectators could tell who was laying which hit. Then, the ball broke. And the cat was flooded with power. "Aw yeah!"

"Ah, crap!" Todadile said, before attempting to flee. However, Meowth caught up with the duo easily. They tried to jump out of the way, but one was caught in the attack.

"Fury Slash!" Was the last yell the unlucky Pokemon heard before being bombarded with five extremely painful blows. It looked like Fury Swipes, but the name and damage implied that it was more like five, high speed, critical hitting Slashes. The final blow sent the caught Pokemon blasting off faster than Meowth's hero. "Alright! I'm in this thing! Now where's Pikachu? Why am I still here?"

"Newsflash," A voice came from behind, "I'm the leader." Attacks were exchanged between the Todadile and Meowth, but there could only be one victor. While he was at a disadvantage, having half of his power taken away, Todadile was furiously attacking. Last time he had been separated from his partner, and best friend, it had ended badly. Time-nearly-falling-apart kind of bad. Meowth wasn't fighting for anybody however. He had grown mature over time, but he still didn't like Pikachu. He was determined to fight him, and beat him. This was his third application, and he wouldn't lose to an unfair teaming. He had evened the odds, taking out Cyndaquil. In the Brawl Lobby, every breath was being held. Toon Link actually fainted from holding his breath so much, and had to be carried off by Dr. Mario, who was visiting for the roster making. The damage meters soared above 200%, neither managing to charge up an attack with enough knockback to finish of the other without being hit. It went on for so long, that for the first time in auditioning history, a third Smash Ball entered the arena. It had been a few seconds before either of the fighters noticed the key to winning the match, and leapt after it. They consisted to attack each other, leaving an even more tense feel in the Lobby. If they didn't get it, it would float away. But then, the Smash Ball shattered. And the final shout was given before the enemy was caught in the attack.

"Hydrofire…BLAST!"

"_Game!"_

"No!"

"Yes!" Pikachu leapt up and did an air punch, but then settled down as the teleporter activated and the three Pokemon appeared. Team Pokepals cheered and high fived each other, Cyndaquil finally forgetting his nerves and cheering with the rest of the room. Meowth however just sat in the corner. He had failed. He wouldn't be able to make it. He could try again, but what were the chances that the results would be different?

"Quiet, everybody-a! He's coming to!" Sure enough, Toon Link was groaning and clutching his head. Before he asked, Ike explained what had happened.

"Another Smash Ball appeared, with Todadile taking it. When he used his final smash, Cyndaquil also appeared to provide the fire element to the move. They won, and Meowth is only entering the roster if he gets a call back."

"_Yes, exactly like that Ike. Congratulations to both Team Pokepals and Meowth, for possibly one of the greatest matches we've witnessed, especially between two newcomers. Now, let's move onto the next match." _And the battles continued, but none matched the ferocity of the Pokemon Battle. The Black Mage managed to defeat Krystal with only one Smash Ball appearing, resulting in a move called the Mage Trilogy, where a White Mage makes a barrier, a Red Mage strikes the people confined in the barrier, and then the Black Mage blasting the victims away with a large ball of darkness. Girahim also beat Chrono, with his final smash having him turn into Demise's sword, and making one large blow that had one hit knock out properties. And then it was time for the last match. No one had said it, but this was the one everyone had been looking forward to. Who would win, the original or futuristic Mega Man?

* * *

**AN:- Well, I had extremely little to do today, so I spent most of it writing this. I originally had Bowser Jr winning his match, but then I ended up with Adeleine winning, and thought, "Why the hell not?" Also, I planned for the PMD Team vs Meowth to be a lot shorter, with the other two being the same length, and having the Mega Man battle as the majority of the chapter. But, the Pokemon ended up taking up most of the time, something I will not apologize for.**

**Psychic:- I've never actually played Earthbound, but then again I've never really played Final Fantasy and I've only played Star Fox 64 3D. I'll research one.**

**Triforce:- Fixed. Thanks for reminding me.**

**Twilt:- Thank you for not losing faith anytime soon. I'm taking all the info on board, and hoping to make this better.**

**So, while it hasn't been the main point of the chapter, I think I have done some character development in here. There will defiantly be more in the next chapter. Also, I have just realized what I had done to separate paragraphs haven't been appearing, so I've changed it. I hope my stuff will be easier to read now. I'm going to give you the new smasher's move sets whenever they are confirmed, so that means 4 sets of moves. Here they are, so long, goodbye, and only return when I own Nintendo (disregard that last part, it's never going to happen).**

**Adeleine  
****N:- Paint Sonicboom****  
****S:- Monster Paint  
****U:- Paintbrush Spin  
****D:- Paint Spill  
****FS:- Artistic Lisence**

**Team Pokepals  
N:- Bite (Todadile)  
S:- Surf/Ember (Both)  
U:- Aqua Jet (Todadile)  
D:- Fire Spin (Cyndaquil)  
FS:- Hydrofire Blast (both)**

**Black Mage  
N:- Ice  
S:- Steel  
U:- Warp  
D:- Sleep  
FS:- Mage Trilogy**

**Girahim  
****N:- Diamond Launch  
****S:- Rapier  
****U:- Teleport  
****D:- Grab Block  
****FS:- Demise**

**(I will explain Black Mage's and Girahim's moves when they brawl)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:- Duel

"_It's time for the final match of this round of auditions. Mega Man, Mega Man X. Please step on the teleporter."_ Master Hand said it with neutrality, but even he was excited. He saw what both were capable of in the three minute matches.

"Hey, mini me," X shouted at Mega Man, "Good luck,"

"You too." He replied, and then he turned to R.O.B.

"**As I have not seen Mega Man X's fighting style," **R.O.B stated, **"I cannot calculate the percentage chance of you winning. Also, due to time differences and being different androids, you are likely to have different fighting techniques."**

"Erm, thanks for the pep talks. No hints or anything?"

"**Aim for the head? That's the weak spot of most enemies."**

"And does that translate into these battles?"

"**No."**

"Alright, listen." Snake had grabbed X for one last word. "Otacon said that you can freely change your tactics to whatever comes your way. You better come up with something, because I can't help you in there."

"Alright, thanks Snake." The two blue bombers walked towards the teleporter, and all the smashers and assists looked down at their move sheets. It appeared that Mega Man had chosen his moves from Mega Man 2, and X from Mega Man X. However, no one made the connection. They just knew there were going to be projectiles flying everywhere.

"_Three,"_ A blue line of energy came down from the sky on the left side of the stage.

"_Two,"_ A quicker line of blue energy came down to the right hand side of the stage. These two reached the ground at the same time.

"_One," _The two energy bolts formed into Mega Man on the left, and X on the right. All of the heads in the Brawl Room looked up, moves memorised.

"_Go!"_ Contrary to Snake's hypothesis, they did the exact same thing to start: fire three shots at each other with their neutral specials. Three Mega Buster shots and three X-Buster shots all cancelled each other out. However, their strategies then changed. X charged at Mega Man, but he fired another three shots, hitting X square in the chest, and taking him to 12%. Mega Man jumped onto the platform above him, and then onto the top platform. Looking down on X, he smiled. X met his gaze and scowled. He then leapt, double jumped, and did an upwards kick straight into Mega Man's grinning face. This sent him straight up, but he recovered and sent a short ranged energy burst from his arm cannon down below him. This sent X down through the platform, and onto the ground. Mega Man fell through the platform as well, and kicked him while still in mid-air. X rolled out of the way, and sent two shots out of his X-Buster at Mega Man.

"You're tougher than anything Wily could throw at me." Mega Man said. He followed up his statement by slide kicking X, who jumped over and used his up special. Storm Tornado caused a pillar of air to appear beneath him, which lifted him upwards at the same time as damaging his predecessor.

"And you're…maybe Zero or Stigma level." X landed on the top platform, and sent several X-Buster shots downwards. Mega Man rolled out the way and shot several of his own. "And in case you're wondering if that's a good or bad thing," X jumped onto the lower platform to his right, and sent out an Electric Spark. His side special hit, and paralysed Mega Man. "I beat both of them." He then rushed forwards and smashed his arm cannon into the face of the unlucky android. He was set free from his paralysis, but was sent off the stage. As he air jumped to recover, the Smash Ball appeared.

"You want that?" A small tornado hit X. Mega Man used his up recovery, Air Shooter, a move that releases three mini tornados. They all move in an upwards arc, the first one carrying Mega Man and the other two flying to hit an enemy. This allowed him to reach the edge of the stage. X had hit the Smash Ball with several attacks, which sent it towards Mega Man. "Well tough luck." He pulled himself onto the stage and jumped, shooting the ball with the Mega Buster. It broke, and he landed, coated in the deadly rainbow aura.

"So, what could you possibly do that could stop me? You've got that Smash Ball. Big deal."

"Well, we'll see." And then, Mega Man activated its power. His body instantly turned from its blue variations to a brown and cream colour scheme. He glared at X with his still yellow eyes, and announced his form. "METAL BLADE!" All of a sudden, he leapt forwards. X merely leapt over him. It was a similar speed, and the only obvious change was his colour. How could this be his final smash? The answer came when he was sent to the edge of the stage by a spinning metal disk ramming into his back. He turned around to see three more heading in his direction. He wouldn't be able to jump over them, and they didn't look like they would be cancelled by his X-Buster. So, he let loose his down special, Rolling Shield. He kicked forwards a ball of blue proportions, thanking Snake's and Otacon's insight when they suggested a protection move. However, it didn't save him this time. The blades ripped right through the orb, and hit the Maverick hunter with three devastating attacks. He was sent past the blast line in a flash. Mega Man's form flashed, before returning to its blue self when X stepped off the revival platform. He dropped down onto the bottom of the stage. Mega Man charged up his side special.

"Ha. Foolish mistake." Mega Man released a fully charged Atomic Fire, but X kicked another rolling shield which succeeded this time. Only realising the move's effects when it was too late, he was hit with his own attack. 1 stock remaining. X quickly formulated a plan, and grabbed the edge of the stage and jumped off. Mega Man then respawned, but instantly became confused at the lack of opponent. He scanned the entire area, but could see nothing to show him X's location. He dropped down onto the floor. Cautiously, he did a slow three sixty with his Mega Buster outstretched. He only made half the turn before X pulled himself up silently and put an Electric Spark into the back of Mega Man's head. The paralysing took effect, and a front smash was charged. It landed at max power, but Mega Man wasn't launched very far due to his recent respawn. He turned around in mid-air, and sent a weak Atomic Fire at X. It collided, and a small pillar of fire erupted around X, similar to a PK Fire, but it only covered him. While X was occupied, Mega Man took the chance to recover. It then came back to the standoff, X on the right, Mega Man jumped over him and came to rest on the left. They then aimed their arm cannons at each other.

"Am I the only one feeling like this will only be ended with the final Smash Ball?" Mega Man said, charging it up.

"Not unless I knock you out before then. And even if that doesn't happen, I'm going to get tha-" X was too busy talking, he didn't notice the charge up of an Atomic Fire. He did notice, along with the rest of the people in the Brawl Lobby who were agreeing to Mega Man's last statement, when it hit him square in the chest, blowing him back. And then, in the sort of coincidence that could only happen in a sub-par fan fiction, the Smash Ball did indeed appear. Immediately, it was pelted with six Buster shots from both teams. It was hit by a third of the Air Shooter, as Mega Man tried to reach it. However, before he could launch a blow, Storm Tornado activated. When used on the floor, it doesn't grant any lift, but it does give damage in a straight line, like a wider version of Pikachu's Thunder. This halted Mega Man, damaged him, and sent him flying to the left of the stage. It also broke the Smash Ball, filling the taller android with energy.

"R-Right, you don't have to do this…" Mega Man was worried. He was almost certain to lose the match now.

"Actually, yes I do. ZERO BUSTER!" And in a burst of light, Mega Man X's armour turned from a blue similar to his predecessor to a mainly white one, with some navy blue areas. His arm cannon had a red end on it, and looked a lot more painful. Balls of energy started appearing around X, and seemed to be absorbed by him. He was the only person who knew what was going to happen, but Mega Man took a guess and jumped onto the platform above. A spiralling double helix of purple energy ripped out of the arm cannon, and just missed the intended target.

"Was that it? After all that?" Mega Man gloated. Samus groaned at the thought of having a clone of her final smash.

"The thing about this…" X had energy swirling around him. "After some charging," He prepared a special. "All of my moves become super powered!" X let loose a rolling shield. Only this time, it completely covered him. He charged at Mega Man, seemingly oblivious to the Buster pellets being absorbed by his shield, and tackled him. This caused high damage and knockback, sending Mega Man up like a balloon, and then down like a bowling ball. He collapsed, but then moved out of the way of a Storm Tornado. It moved both into the air and the way he was facing, now. Mega Man quickly consulted his options, and then decided the coward approach would be best suited. A game of cat and mouse commenced, but it was short lived. Mega Man was caught by a wall of electricity, which paralysed him for much longer than the standard shot. "Now, I know what you're thinking," X slowly walked up to him, charging for the finishing move. "Did he fire five shots," He noticed his body flashing, the power leaving him. "Aw, what the heck." And shot the poor android at near point blank. A large dust cloud erupted at the ferocity of the shot as X reverted to his more blue form. He looked down, at the place his opponent used to be.

And still was. As the dust emerged, it was shown that leaves were circling a worn down Mega Man. "So now, we learn something. Your shots count as stoppable projectiles." And he shot the shocked X with a fully charged Atomic Fire, having been saved by his Leaf Shield.

"_Game!"_ The Brawl Lobby was in complete silence when the teleporter left two characters in the Brawl Room. Then so much noise erupted from the area, Crazy Hand came in expecting chaos and had to be beaten back with several sword slashes and an Aura Sphere. Mega Man and Mega Man X shook hands, with both right hands reverting to hands, opposed to the cannons that were trying to kill each other mere seconds before.

"_And that is one of the reasons I stay in charge of this place."_ Master Hand gave a small chuckle. _Congratulations, both of you. Mega Man, it goes without saying, but welcome to the family! Mega Man X, part of me wants to allow you in right now as well. But rules are rules, and you have to wait for the call backs. But you are right at the top of my list."_

"Thank you." X offered his hand, but then withdrew it, awkwardly. How are you supposed to give a handshake to a hand bigger than you?

"Alright," Falco announced. "Everyone collect your bets! Wario, let me remind you that you went for big blue over there. No, you can't refund it."

"_The next sets of auditions will be held soon, and we will have a full smasher roaster by next week. New smashers and their opponents, please stay here. The rest of you, you may leave."_ And so they did, passing congratulations to the winners, condolences to the losers, and rumours about the next set of appliers to each other. The pokeball Pokemon and the assist trophies all went back to their mansions. Kirby left for the kitchen. Samus walked outside, to the garage to check on her ship. Pikachu walked off somewhere, and Jigglypuff followed. _"Now, I do not have the rooms sorted yet. They will be done when everyone's invited. You will be sleeping in the visitor area for now, like you did last night. There will be a feast to celebrate the start of the new tournament when all the smashers are finalised. If you didn't make it, you are still invited to stay here until the feast. You will be sleeping in the same area. There is a general schedule, and you will learn it soon enough. There is a book on the house rules in the living room and outside my room, so I would recommend you look at them or ask your housemates for a brief understanding of rules. Dinner's at seven. You are free to do what you want until then. I wish you all a great stay here."_ And with that, Master Hand turned and floated out of his room. There was a moment of silence, and then they walked out the room, some talking to each other. Chrono stayed silent, as usual. No one really knew his personality. He was a hardworking, great swordsman, and people hoped he would start talking at some point. Even Link managed to do it. Adeleine went down to the hangar, after seeing Meta Knight leave for there. The others wandered off, exploring the large mansion.

**0o0**

"Hut!" Outside, Link was practicing his grass cutting skills. That was more of a side thought though. He was simply taking some pent up anger out on the green blades. He enjoyed it here, and he enjoyed meeting everyone. But this was, in his eyes, verging on a sick joke. He knew that his timeline couldn't stay safe without him in it. And he knew that he had to keep it safe. He also knew that it would stay stable for the few days he was gone. But this? Calling him back to train someone, to meet his friends again, only to be severed away again soon with no hope of contacting them again? That just wasn't right! A stroke sent the Master Sword halfway into the trunk of a thick tree. Link let go, panting. He had exhausted himself, not swinging as efficiently as he always had. He reached for his blade and tugged, shifting it slightly. He wasn't scared of leaving. The Triforce of courage took care of that. He tugged again. He was sad at his leaving. In fact, he had only felt this once before. That was when Midna had left, severing the only known portal linking Hyrule and the Twilight. A final tug released the sword. Both times were similar. He had formed a close bond with both people, only for them to be taken away. Link sat down on a patch of freshly cleared grass. Master Hand said there were two reasons for bringing him back. One was to train Chrono. The second…was never told. Link stood up. He needed an answer from Master Hand. After this cruel torment, it was the least that he could do.

**0o0**

"Hey, Pikachu, wait up!" Jigglypuff, after trailing for a while and arguing herself in her mind, had decided to confront him. Pikachu turned around, with a neutral expression.

"What?"

"You said that Meowth blackmailed you…" Pikachu turned and walked away. "Hey! Look, I've been your closest friend since the first tournament. This is the first time I've heard anything like it."

"Yes, you've been my friend for that long." Pikachu turned around, a face of slight anger on him. "However, it is my history. I want it to keep it that way. History."

"History repeats itself." Jigglypuff walked up to Pikachu, putting a short arm on the mouse's shoulder. "If you don't tell someone about it, it will eat you away. I don't want that to happen."

"Look!" Pikachu snapped. However, he breathed heavily, and regained control. He started to walk, with his friend at his side. "I am not ready to tell anyone about what the threat was. Otherwise, that would just be doing what Meowth wanted in the first place. But I was that close to history repeating itself pack there." Pikachu sighed. "You'll be the first to know, if I do decide to come out about it."

"Oh come on! Really?" The two Pokemon looked up, shocked, but then realized what it was. They had been outside the library, where Red had picked up a spot of reading, after hearing the recommendation by Team Pokepals. _Through Time and Darkness_ was, as they said, the team's story. The two conversing Pokemon sighed, and then moved on.

**0o0**

King Dedede was in the workshop, along with R.O.B and two curious blue androids. This was the place where the resistance of one started. When he had discovered the master's…Tabuu's true intensions after delaying Meta Knight from saving his airship, he had turned to technology to help. King Dedede sighed, and watched as X enquired about the possibility of creating additional parts, like his Zero Buster. Even though he had briefly been under Tabuu's control, he still sometimes called him master. As he wanted. But he rebelled, building the iconic Dedede brooches, with the help of R.O.B. Neither of them wanted the subspace army to succeed, and R.O.B, as well as being the technological superior, had an entire island to create the brooches. However, he had been discovered. That was why Ganondorf destroyed the island, to stop any more of Dedede's ideas from being produced. Only three were. And yet, those three revived the entire smasher roaster. Except for Sonic, who came in later. Everyone thought him as a hero, the major part in the subspace general's failing. But he just wanted people to realise he might have stopped it from happening if he refused in the first place, as Wolf did. But in some, in his eyes, unjust way, he was given all the praise. And one of the worst things about it, in his eyes, was that he was the only one that pitied Ganondorf.

**0o0**

It was growing dark. Everyone was finishing up their day, and were going to bed. All of the visiting assists had returned to their mansion. All those who auditioned decided to stay. All was quieting down. But one being stood, awake, around two hundred meters from the mansion. It took a long, hard stare. They had rejected him, and thought he would just let it slide. But he had found an employer of sorts, with similar interests. They both wanted to take the mansion down. They both had attributes that were invaluable to the other. Mewtwo coldly smiled. He was going to have fun ruining this place.

* * *

**AN:- Well it's about time this thing got put up! Sorry for the delay, half term had ended and I had my hands full with several pieces of schoolwork. Now, reviews...**

**Psychic:- Thank you! I can only take credit for Adeleine's Final Smash though, her other moves were thought of the creator of BiTF. But I'll take the compliment in hope you mean other parts! **

**Now, what's this? Pikachu and Jigglypuff being friendly? Link missing Midna?**

**One type of reader:- "Aww yiss. Pairings."**

**Another type of reader:- "Great. More pairings. God I hate pairings."**

**Third reading type:- "Ooor maybe it's just a friendship?"**

**Congratulations player 3, you get a biscuit. I don't think I will do relationships, unless it's 'canon' in a way. And even then, it will only be briefly mentioned. So, we have four character's views, and a ominous message. So all you that were expecting an sudden, unexpected first attack, get out.**

**No, wait, I didn't mean it! Come back! Biscuits for everyone!**

**So leave expectations in reviews, like, favorite, follow, hope one day I'll own part of Nintendo, and please leave a message after the tone.**

***beeeeep***


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:- Attack

"_Good morning, smashers."_ A siren briefly sounded, removing the remaining smashers from their slumbers.

"What sort of a time is this?" Bowser Jr shouted. He'd never had to get up so early before.

"_That would be eight in the morning, Bowser Jr. It's Thursday, so you're going to have to get up this early tomorrow as well. That is, if you don't leave. Now, announcements…I am opening auditions for Assist Trophies and Pokeball Pokemon, so you can apply for people near the teleporter room in your respective mansions. Until the auditions of all appliers have finished, there will be only one or two brawls per weekday. Today there will be two brawls. Also, as an experiment, I am going to freely allow travel between the mansions for a few days, but you will still need to be in your home mansion when it's time to brawl. Link and Torchic, can you please see me at in my office at eleven? Thank you, that is all."_

"What does he mean, Pokeball Pokemon and Assist Trophies?" Todadile rubbed his eyes, and asked his question to the room.

"I, um, think I know." Adeleine said quietly. Shuddering from the stares that hit her from all across the room, she continued. "Meta Knight told me. Assist Trophies are people, erm, things, beings, that usually didn't make it as a smasher. They use a single move to help whoever, I think he used the word summoned, them. The same goes for Pokeball Pokemon, but they're, well, Pokemon."

"But what ARE Pokeballs?" Todadile stressed the point, as if his initial question had been avoided.

"I'm not sure. I think that, who was it, I think it was Red, Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charlizard who use Pokeballs. Or you could always ask one of the Pokemon who come over here."

"Or, the simple question could be, who cares?" Girahim spoke up. In the short time he had been in the mansion, most of the characters had taken a dislike to him. No one really knew why Master Hand invited him, he was literally a key part in the creation of Ganondorf, the King of Evil. But even he had changed, so there could be a point to his taking part. For now, however, he was an arrogant humanoid with a, in Ness's words, bad case of knowitall-ism.

"You'll get your answer soon." Krystal headed towards the door. "But I'm going to get breakfast. Let's just hope Crazy doesn't use this as a chance to open a teleporter straight to Venom."

**0o0**

"…And that's how the Metroid got stuck in Venom." Lyn walked along the Smash Mansion corridor, talking to Marth. While they had never met in their own universe, they did come from the same one, which helped them become close friends. This happened for most residents of the three mansions. However, they had never really managed to talk, only exchanging sentences when someone got Lyn in a brawl.

"Well, I never thought Crazy could live up to his name so well." Marth spoke politely. He gave a small laugh, and they continued down the corridor.

"I must say it, your mansion is a lot bigger than ours. To start, we only have two floors, both above ground."

"But there are more smashers than Assist Trophies, after all. Also, at the rate I expect new Assist Trophies will join, you shall probably surpass us soon. Same goes with the Pokemon's mansion."

"I suppose you're right. But if I join," Lyn playfully pushed Marth, "Then we won't have to talk about it."

"But I will have to continually beat you."

"I've knocked you out much more than you've knocked me out."

"But you can't exactly hit an Assist Trophy, there are laws to prevent that. You can hit us, we can't hit you."

"Exactly." The two continued to converse, as Link and Torchic walked down the corridor. The Pokeball Pokemon didn't have translators, as the Pokemon language was universal between them. However, when R.O.B heard that there were going to be a lot more mansion visitors than before, he started to make his translators as fast as he could. He had currently made two, one of which went to Torchic. As R.O.B didn't need to sleep, instead using the time to recharge his seven year charge battery while on sleep mode **(so he did sleep in a way, but he didn't actually sleep, yes it does make sense, shut up)**, he planned to spend the whole night making enough for all those who might need one.

"So, why are we going to The Hand's place?" Torchic was quickly moving his legs quickly, just to keep up with Link's slow, long strides.

"I, well, have you been told that any of you were going to leave?" Link stated, surprised. He thought he knew why he was heading to Master Hand's office. "Anyway, it's Master Hand."

"Sorry, we always call him 'The Hand.' Everyone does in Poké Mansion. No, we were told no one would leave. Were you? I've not been bad have I? Am I going to be kicked out? Am I going to be sent back to Hoenn? What have I done wrong?"

"Hey, calm down. I thought I was going to be kicked out, but I don't think you could do something that bad." Link explained, looking down on the fire starter.

"Why were you getting knocked out? Were you bad? Did you do too bad in brawls? Did you do a Meowth?"

"No, it was a bunch of ti-what do you mean, 'do a Meowth'?"

"_Ah, Link and Torchic. Thank you for coming."_ The two realised they had just reached Master Hand's room, and walked in it, conversation ended. _"I have brought you here about your appearance in the next tournament…"_

**0o0**

"_Now that everyone that's brawling is here, let us start our first match."_ Master Hand announced to the room of smashers, minus Link. _"This will be a team battle, with two smashers on each team. You will not be able to attack your teammate, in a similar way you can't attack most assistors. most assistors. You will still have your own damage and your own stocks, but you'll have two people against you. This will be a one stock match, all items. Now, our first team will be,"_ Two wheels span at the same time, this time including the five new smashers. It landed on, _"Marth and Ike."_

"It's been a while." Ike grunted, hauling Ragnell onto his shoulder.

"Yes, it has." Marth gripped his own sword.

"_You two will be against, Red and Team Pokepals."_ Master Hand announced.

"Ha!" Bowser Jr chortled. "You're gonna need some help out there."

"_Marth and Ike are both very talented swordsmen. If you doubt them, maybe you'd want to fight them on your own. No? Good. The stage will be…Luigi's Mansion. Now, take your marks."_ The five of them (Red had withdrew his Pokemon into their Pokeballs) went onto the teleporter, and were sent to the selected stage. Red was already on it when they appeared.

"_Three," _

"Go Ivysaur!" Red shouted one of his three starting phrases, and threw a Pokeball onto the stage, which opened up to show the grass type on the bottom left area of the stage.

"_Two,"_ A symbol made of light appeared on the ground, out of which Marth appeared. He twirled in midair, before landing and preparing his sword above Ivysaur. A dimensional hole appeared on the top right.

"_One,"_ Ike appeared in a similar symbol to Marth, but simply slashed and then stood up, sword at the ready. Todadile and Cyndaquil appeared out of the hole, yet again failing to stick the landing.

"_Go!"_

**0o0**

"Watch it!" Charlizard just moved out of the way before a Surf wave came to where he was a second ago. Despite the knowledge that it wouldn't hit him, it was still painful mentally. Once, a Feraligator knocked him out in one hit.

"Sorry!" However, it had done its job and had hit the slow moving Ike behind Charlizard, and the running Marth in the other direction. It had been a game of two techniques, the swordsmen taking the offensive with the Pokemon taking on the defence. It had worked both ways, all brawlers only around seventy five percent despite the battle being two minutes in. This was the time they usually got a Smash Ball that decided the victor. And that happened just then.

"Alright, let's get that!" Red shouted. Ivysaur had gotten tired and was switched out, and so Charlizard had taken his place. The dragon nodded and flapped his wings. He proceeded to be slammed by an Aether.

"You can keep your claws," Ike's sword was imbued with its own fire as it sliced into Charlizard's chest, "Off our Smash Ball." As a flame battle occurred below, Marth and Team Pokepals had made their way to the roof of the mansion and were combating aerially. It seemed to go in a routine. Smack opponent away, Aqua Jet, get smacked away, Dolphin Slash, repeat until ball breaks. That's what would've happened, if Marth hadn't grabbed a Baseball Bat from behind and threw it at the Pokemon duo. They fell off the roof, and would've been knocked out if it wasn't for one of the floating platforms at the side of the stage. A Dancing Blade hit the ball. Another swipe. A Dolphin Slash. The ball broke, and Marth was imbued with the rainbow energy. And so was Ike.

"Heh, looks like you've…wait, what?" Ike's gloat turned into confusion, which turned into pain from a direct Rock Smash. This hit released the Smash Ball, from both Ike and Marth.

"I do not know what's happening," Charlizard growled, flying up to the second floor. "But I'm taking that!" As always, after the ball had been released from another smasher, it was very easy to break, so Charlizard didn't have much trouble. He eyed Pokepals coming up behind him. "You ready?"

"No idea what's gonna happen, but let's try it anyway!" Todadile exclaimed with his usual optimism. Marth fell through the ceiling, to try and yet again knock the power out of its holder, but it was too late. Both Team Pokepals and Red had activated their final smash. Squirtle came out of Red's ball on his belt, and took the bottom left corner of the stage. Charlizard flew above him, on the top left. Todadile stood opposite Squirtle on the bottom right, and Cyndaquil floated above him. In the brawl lobby, the screen showed a text box at the bottom, similar to the Triple Finish box, but it was transparent, save the border and the text. It read, 'Team used Triple Blast! It's super effective!' The brawlers didn't see this though. All they knew was that they had sent their final smash moves into the centre, and had caught Marth, who was right in the collision point for all the attacks, and Ike, who had been hanging on the bottom corner. Suddenly, Ivysaur came out of his ball and leapt onto the top centre of the screen. A single, powerful blast of Solarbeam came down the middle, causing a large explosion like at the end of the Hydrofire Blast, only this one was larger, more devastating, and took two out with it instead of one.

"_Game!"_

There was only some polite applaud and cheers when the smashers teleported back into the arena, before talk immediately moved onto the final smash that had occurred.

"_Well done, all of you. Now, about that Final Smash…"_

"Was it Crazy?"

"Was it a random, subuniversal glitch?"

"_That was, as some may had guessed, a new feature I'm adding called Team Smashes. It wasn't Crazy messing around with the logic laws of the arenas, but I wouldn't put it past him. What will happen is, when one of you breaks the smash ball, the power goes to both of you. It's then treated like a normal, standby final smash, but when you both activate it, it causes a large Final Smash using both of you. It will be more damaging most of the time, and it could either be a fusion of your final smashes, like what you just saw, or something entirely new! Now, our next battle is…"_ Master Hand was stopped by a large energy blast that hit him, bursting through a window. He was knocked straight to the ground, and most of the room followed him and collapsed onto the floor, not wanting to be hit. Only a few remained standing. Fox, Falco, Wolf, Mega Man, X, and Ganondorf. Another shot burst through the window, hitting Falco and sending him to the floor, unconscious but untrophified. All the remaining standing smashers pointed their guns at the window, with Ganondorf forming a ball of dark energy between his palms, like a Hadouken. They then spotted, on one of the many floating platforms in their current world, two Primids. They were holding guns that looked like a cross between the ones Scope Primid's hold and a Dark Cannon. They charged up another shot each, but they were dispersed by an onslaught of energy attacks. Several of the smashers were crawling quickly out of the room, some to check other areas of the mansion for security reasons, some just to save their own hides. However, as most of the awake smashers had left the room, leaving only the standing, the unconscious, and the previous brawlers, a burst of electricity came through a window behind the already broken one. As they all ducked and turned to see what came out of it, the bolt of electricity charged and knocked down Marth, and hit Ganondorf square in the chest. Ike swung his sword at it like a tennis racquet, and the ball of electricity flew to the other end of the room and took form.

"You!" Fox gasped in shock.

"Him?" X questioned, charging up a X-Buster blast.

"Me." Pichu smirked, and then launched a Skull Bash at X. He went straight through the charged shot, and smacked X down. He called up a thunder and took out Mega Man and Wolf. He stood, and gave an evil stare at Fox, Red (who had recalled Squirtle and Charlizard), Todadile, Cyndaquil, and Ike. "You should have never made me left! You shall pay! You shall all be sl-" Pichu was then sent flying across the room after Ganondorf sent a Warlock Punch into his back. If the Tiny Mouse had bothered to even look, he would've seen that he hadn't knocked out Ganondorf, instead just winded him slightly. The remainder of the room stared at the limp Pichu, looking knocked out, but uncertain if he was. Suddenly, Pichu turned into white light, and when it faded there was an upright trophy, depicting the Pokemon it had just replaced.

"So that's trophification!" Todadile was the first to speak, the seriousness of the matter having passed him.

"Yes, but it's taken too long…" Keeping his sword at the ready, Ike slowly approached the smiling trophy. Red and Cyndaquil had gone around the room, trying to revive those who had fainted. It was when Cyndaquil had approached Master Hand he caught a proper glimpse of the trophy.

"Stop! Don't touch it!" Cyndaquil yelled before he knew what he was doing, and the whole roomed stared at him. Ike took a couple of steps back, never taking his eyes of the trophy. Cyndaquil gulped, and continued with his reason. He pointed towards a course, purple powder that covered the base of the trophy. "That thing's covered in Primal Dust!"

"Primal what?" Falco asked, clutching at his chest. Todadile took the attention away from Cyndaquil, much to his relief.

"Primal Dust. Where we come from, it was the cause of all the Pokemon going mad. They were all reverting back to the basic instincts of hunt and kill, with that stuff coming out of their bodies whenever they were knocked out. A huge pile came out of Dialga, which is how we came to the name. Turns out Darkrai was using it to try and create a world of darkness. It's strange though, Darkrai only had the same amount as Dialga come from him when we knocked him out, and he was the transmitter."

"I know that stuff too." X raised his hand, transferring all the attention to him. "I called in Maverick Powder though, with Stigma using it to transform robots."

"Wait, transform?"

"Well," X continued, "You tend to get a lot stronger. However, while it doesn't hypnotise you exactly, it strongly urges you to do…evil, I guess. Stuff usually frowned upon. It's transferred by direct touch, while Stigma seemed to be able to directly transmit streams of the particles through touch."

"Well, that's great, now I can defiantly pass the end of class quiz." Wolf sarcastically added. "But how do we get rid of that stuff?"

"Simple!" X shot a single Buster pellet at the base of the trophy, where the powder seemed to dissipate. "Just a small burst of energy."

"Alright." Ike walked up and grabbed the Pichu statue by its ear. "You wake Master Hand, I'll take him somewhere secure. We'll work out what to do."

"Just listen," Cyndaquil quietly said. It was enough to get Ike's attention. "He is likely to not mean anything he did. But he has a resentment for you guys making him leave, as I read it. That's what the dust works on. Remember that."

* * *

**AN:- So, what to say first? SSB4 was announced at E3! And Me-wha?**

**'Those' readers:- "MarthxLyn...PikachuxJigglypuff...LinkxMidna..."**

**Ack! No! Get back! I'll use this Scope if I have to! Alright, no where was I? Yes, the SSB games for the Wii U and the 3DS have been officially announced! Mega Man? We all knew he was coming (using Metal Blades and Leaf Shield for protection? I'd just like to take the time and say I called that). Villager? Ok, someone I thought would only happen in fan fics, but he is looking like a good character. Wii Fit Trainer? I...Why? I respect Nintendo's decision, but I don't really get it. Oh well. Just goes to show they can pull out surprising characters without me owning them. Now, reviews...**

**Psychic:- Thank you! Have another biscuit.**

**Blueberryblitz:- I can only imagine the scene which your username would describe. Also, like I said, I will not develop on relationships. But I may mention the potential. And thanks for loving my story, here's a biscuit.**

**iBeebs:- Thank you. Also, as for your story, I'm a fan of it as well! Biscuit for you as well.**

**Twilt:- Just for the regular, here's a cupcake. It may be something you've seen before, but with the amount of stories on here, it's hard to come up with something completely original (like the double smashes) but I try. And I enjoy writing it. It's great you think Artistic License is such a great name, and that you actually read the battles. Also, yep, Meowth and Pikachu are at each others throats most of the time. But what is the secret? Leave your guesses in the reviews.**

**Well, not much else to say I think. We've got development and all that. So, follow, favorite, and do anything you want thank you, and goodbye. Ranger had left the building.**


End file.
